1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pressure vessel for an air bag inflator or the like and, more particularly, to such a pressure vessel having one or more exit orifices that are adjustable in response to deformation of the pressure vessel.
2. Description of the Background Art
In the prior art, many different types of devices have been used to control the size of exit orifices in a pressure vessel for an air bag inflator or the like for the purpose of controlling the pressure in the pressure vessel. Some examples of such devices are slidable valves, pressure relief valves, movable spools, fabric layers and rupture members. All of these devices have added to the cost and size of air bag inflators and have been subject, in some cases, to improper operation and maintenance problems.
There is a need, therefore, for a new and improved method of controlling the size of such exit orifices. The present invention meets this need.